His Heartbeat, Her Tears
by frk'nsweetheart
Summary: When five year old Lucas goes missing, it will take all of memories passed for Violet to find her little son. Cute mushy gushy ONE SHOT!:D!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Private Practice... thoughhh..I so wish. **

**This story is set as if Violet and Pete have now worked out partial custody of Lucas...andddd so now it beginssss...**

Violet strolled into her home plopping herself on couch. Expecting her son to run from upstairs to greet her like he usually did, she opened up a magazine waiting for her darling little five year old.

_He'd always come running down, shuffling in his speed racer shoes that lit up green, blue and red. She'd be able to hear his shoes squeak against the wood flooring as he would halt suddenly at the couch grinning his giant smile at her. _

_Cheeks red from running, he huffed and puff breathing heavily. Then he'd pounce. Pounce right on top of her with an enormous hug. She'd clasp one of her hands around his waist while other latched onto his fluffy cherry brunette hair. Just like her own. _

_And when they'd let go. She'd smile at him as he did the same to her, poked him in his tummy and ask while he giggled. _

"_How was school?" Her crystal eyes staring up at her boy, keeping her hands around his waist._

"_Well uhh…we painted! And and uh…Steven and I played war!" Lucas would recite back to her in a cheerful tone._

"_That's all? What else? What did you learn?" She would ask again, her heart melting as she watched the boy close his eyes tightly trying to remember._

"_I don't think we did…Oh wait!" He usually would say. And like yesterday he came up with this. "Today in art, we learned the different values of the rainbow's colors, and did you know that there is a color named Violet!" _

_She'd nod her head and say. "Yes I did, Lucas. So what did you learn?" _

"_Well it's a different color of purple, and I raised my hand high and and and Mrs. Dunsworth called on me!" _

"_And what did you say?"_

"_I told her, 'My mommy's name is Violet!" He giggled with a big smile. "But she's not purple!"' He continued to laugh. "Everyone laughed!"_

_She would watch him giggle. Him enjoying life. She imagined her boy playing and saying these things at school. He was enjoying life._

_And to think, she almost made the choice to abort him. A pain of disgust for herself penetrated her mind. And even to believe during the time of her depression after his birth, she had no feelings for him. The same pain of disgust shifted her. How could she ever had done that to him?_

_It was funny, how the love of a mother was more powerful than anything in the world. And she most definitely knew that now. For she had it inside her for him. For Lucas._

Coming back from nostalgia, Violet looked up from the magazine and glanced around. Where was Lucas? No shuffling of the feet, nor his little halt at the couch. Where was her boy?

Getting up she paced around her home, looking for her son. _Not in the study_, she thought. Wandering upstairs she called out his name.

"Lucas? You upstairs?" Her voice trailed up the stairs, with no answer in return.

As she continued up the stairs, she thought, maybe he was asleep. Catching some z's from after school.

She opened his bedroom door, though he was no where.

"Lucas?" She said with confusion, though an idea crossed her mind. "Come out, come out where ever you are…" She quietly said in a whisper. She bent down to peak under the bed, and lifted up the sham. "I got-" But he wasn't there. "Lucas…"

"Lucas!" Her heart began to panic. Where was her son?

Running to her room she checked everywhere. Then looked upstairs everywhere, even the laundry shoot. She checked the down stairs thoroughly again. But no sign of her son.

It wasn't Pete's day to take him home. Besides she had left with Pete. The nanny didn't take him with her. She left at 5:00, considering she had to be somewhere at 5:15 and Violet would be home at 5:10. So he couldn't have been home by himself to long. After all, the nanny always kept the TV on for him to watch to pass time while his parents arrived home and or he had been taught speed dial for when he wanted to talk to his parents as he was alone. This assured them that he was okay. Violet remembered, she had gotten no call today from Lucas and the TV was not left on.

She began to hyperventilate and her palms became sweaty as she stood of the middle of the hallway, dialing Pete's number.

"Pete, do you have Lucas? Or has he even called you today?" She said in a worry. She clasped her hand to her face in anxiousness.

"No? Why?"

"He's gone. He's not home at all. I'm taking my car right now and finding him." Her hurried voice echoed through the phone.

"What do you mean he's not home?" Pete said confused and concerned.

"He is not here Pete! Not here! The boy is not to be found! I checked everywhere!"

"Shit, I'm getting on my motorcycle…I'll be over in a second just wait!" He heard her rushing to her car.

"No. I'm leaving. I'm finding our son!" And with that she hung up.

Where had he gone? Her first instinct was Katie. No. No. Katie left 4 years ago and went north. Besides didn't the woman and Violet truly part after the trial 5 years before?

She grabbed her keys to leave as well as her coat. But where would she look? _Call the nanny. _And that is what she did.

"Emilia. Do you know where Lucas is?"

"Violet? Si, he should be at home."

"He's not home, at all. I don't know where he is. Was there anything strange before you left or during your departing?" Her voice was now tense and strained.

"No. He was a normal boy today like always. Asking questions and everything. Hold on Violet I'll have my son call the police. Orlando! Orlando call the police, one of the children I nanny is missing. Lucas Wilder, he's five and was last seen at his home. The address is 326 Los Reces Cannon."

"You made sure he locked the doors after you left?" She said helplessly into the phone.

"Yes."

Violet walked around her home nervously shaking her head in disbelief. "Where is my son, Emilia?" She said dependently.

"I have no idea Ms. Turner, Orlando is on the phone right now. Don't worry Ms. Turner we will find him."

"Your kids are not missing though, that's why you are so relaxed! But mine is, my bug is missing! My boy, my-" Violet said out of stress and looked up. She noticed the screen door was not closed and carefully examined it with her eyes from afar. Then that's when it hit her. Like a speeding bullet.

Running over to the door she looked outside and heard the rain poor down.

"Why is the screen door open Emilia?"

"I must have forgotten- Oh Dios Mio! Dios Mio! Violet, Violet! He wanted to ride his scooter earlier. I told him no because it was pooring, you see. He kept asking me too. But when I said no after he asked me for a while, he said it was okay, he'd go another time. He's out with his scooter in the rain! Oh Dios Mio, pobre bebesito! Lo siento Violet! I'm so very sorry I didn't remember! Ai I'm so sorry!"

"Oh lord. Okay! Thank you and don't cry, it's not your fault!" Violet said with a hurry. She hung up on her, keys in hand ready.

Lucas couldn't have gone far. When ever he'd ride his scooter, he'd only go a certain trail. Violet knew that.

She scurried to her prius, opened the door and sat down turning on her car.

It was pouring like never before and Violet's car skidded against the street, hydroplaning badly. She didn't care. She zoomed out of her street and chased behind a car. There was no time like the present and this time was the present, she needed to find her son.

As she turned one corner, trying to see out of the sopping wet window, she peered out. Trying to see desperately. Her eyes peeled the sidewalk. Aiming for a boy.

The pounding of the rain against the car was louder than her own heart beat. Yet it still sounded like one. She remembered back when she had first seen and heard Lucas' heart beat on the monitor. She was in such a state of shock, she had been hyperventilating and Dell had to calm her down.

Violet chuckled to herself with the thought of her hyperventilation.

Though she yearned for her son's heartbeat against her own body. She yearned for his warmth and the sense of security he brought to her when she hugged him. She yearned for his appearance.

While Violet sat at a red light she peered around everywhere. Staring outside the wet window, she watched the rain run down the sides. Like tears, Violet desperately wanted tears, tears of joy. For Violet knew once she would hold Lucas again, she'd feel those tears of joy.

Again she stared at the rain, falling down the side. It was if they really were tears, falling down cheeks. Her nostalgia came back as she remembered the day she found out Lucas was a boy. It wasn't that Violet wanted a boy in particular. No, it just made the scenery of her life more true. The fact that she was having a baby, became more realistic. For when she knew he was a boy, she placed the image of the baby with her son. That was her son. Her child. She had a son. And she could feel the tears that felt like hot wax run down her cheeks again. Wiping them away, she felt as if she was reliving the memory.

She looked down at her lap. Crying, for her son. Where was he? Wiping more tears, she jumped as cars honked. Startled she looked up and saw the light was green.

Pressing the acceleration, she headed on down the hill. Her heart beating intensely, and tears flowing heavily. She wanted her boy here. Safe and secure.

The rain flew against her car pounding and running down. His heart beat, her tears. Her tears, his heart beat.

Then at the bottom of the hill, was a small figure. Her heart began to race faster as she came to a close on the small figure of a boy. Her son.

He sat by the side of the road, next to a tree. His silver scooter with red wheels lying next to him. There he was. Her boy, her son, her bug. Her Lucas…scared out of his mind from the cold wet rain that blurred his way to go home. He had forgotten how to return home. And he was a scared boy.

Pulling over immediately onto a patch of grass. She checked for any cars coming. She waited for the two to pass and then opened the door for her release.

Jumping out of the car, Violet ran to her son and without thinking grabbed him in a motherly embrace.

"Momma!" He said through tears.

She held tightly to his drenched and cold body. Her left hand in his wet soaking hair, the other around his waist. Just kneeling there, she held him and held him.

Slowly she picked him up, and ran to her car. Opening the door, she plopped both of them on the seat.

He was soaking more than belief, and Violet desperately tried to warm him up as she took of her coat and placed it around him.

She ran her hands up and down his arms and back to get him warm up, though quickly turned on the heat to full blast. She didn't care if she would burn up, it was all about her son.

Taking off his soaking shirt she allowed the foe fur in her coat to keep him warm as she hugged it to his body. She was making sure the shivering boy became warm just as the heat had began to come about. Continuing to compressed her strong hands against his back and arms, she pulled him close to her body and allowed his head to rest on her chest. Soon she rested her head on his drenched hair, though she didn't care how wet it was. Just being able to heal her son's frozen body was enough to let her settle.

Feeling and hearing his teeth chatter from being so wet and cold, Violet pulled him in closer to her body. Quickly she looked down to see his shoes soaked. There was a problem. Reaching down, she removed both of his light up shoes from his frozen toes. Water poor from them, as she threw them underneath the seat. She also removed his white drenched socks, flinging them in the same place.

He still shivered but she continued to do her job as a mother and provide for her son.

"Mom-mma." He said through his chattering teeth.

"Yes Lucas." Violet said quietly.

"Are you." Lucas tried hard to stop the chattering. "Mad at me?"

Violet thought for a moment, letting her son sit in suspense. Was she mad? How would she put it. Yes she was mad, but as a mother the most important thing to her was not his apology. It was that he was safe and healthy.

"No. I'm not." Violet said quietly.

His chattering slowed to a stop as he gripped harder onto his mother. "Are you sure?"

Again she thought about what she would say to sum up her relief that he was safe and sound.

"Mhm. I'm just happy your safe. That's all." She said sweetly to him. "Just don't scare me like that again, okay?" She said with a chuckle.

He nodded. "I promise." He said quietly embarrassed.

Violet smiled to his response. She could feel their heartbeats together once again. In sync.

Looking outside she saw the rain fall down the side of the window. Her tears began to water as she thought of his expression as she ran towards him. His scared little face, full of tears. She was so happy he was safe.

"Mommy?" He said pondering.

"Mhm." She said as she re nuzzled her head on his.

"I love you." Lucas said sweetly.

Violet blinked allowing the tears to flow down her checks as she smiled; remembering the moment 5 years ago when she first held him. She had asked where he was, out of a mother's love. She had a mother's love for her son. She had known her boy was safe during that moment as Pete had lowered him into her arms. And all over again she could feel his heartbeat against hers just like those 5 years ago.

All she ever wanted was his safety, that's all she could have asked for. It was all a mother could ask for her child. That's all, because he was and only was her end all be all. He was her life now. And he was the only thing that mattered.

"I love you too, Lucas." Violet said as she felt his heartbeat while her tears ran down her checks. "I really do."

**Authors Note: Sooooo I loved writing this, just because I have a sick love for Violet/Pete and Lucas. haha. So with that I hope you guys have enjoyed my little story. Please review, it seriously makes my day:D Thanks so much for reading guys, hope you liked!**


End file.
